The field of the invention is in the battery art and particularly in the art of batteries suitable for high discharge current densities.
A bipolar battery, also known as pile type battery, generally contains many cells, and in the bipolar battery there are inner cell connectors each of which consists of a sheet of metal sealed into the cell case at least on each side and on the bottom. On one side of these inner cell connectors, or bipolar electrodes, is the positive active material and on the other side is the negative active material. A number of these units or bipolar electrodes are assembled in series with separators containing the electrolyte positioned between them to form a bipolar battery.
The problem of dissipating or removing the heat from high discharge density batteries, and particularly bipolar batteries, has been a serious problem. Internal and external cooling schemes have been used utilizing various coolant mediums and heat sinks. All have tended to be bulky, heavy, complicated, and presented difficulties in sealing and insulating. Typical battery prior art of interest in this invention is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,631 to patentee S. Zaromb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,855 to patentee E. Howells, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,266 to patentees B. Bergun et al.